Snow Sleeping
by Satashi
Summary: Harry and Hermione sign up for extra credit that leaves them alone together in a muggle tent in the forrest. When Hermione's bag falls in the creek, how is she going to stay warm? HHr waff
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I personally don't think this is as good as my other stories, but I hope you enjoy it just the same ^^

~~**~~

"So." Harry said around a mouthful of Chicken. "You guys staying or leaving this winter break?" He took a drink from his goblet and glanced between the two sitting on either side of him.

"I'm having to stay." Ron said glumly. "My parents are leaving on a trip and they are taking Fred with them. If I did go home, I would be bored outta my bloody mind… not to mention starved to death."

"Tough break."

"Yeah."

"Hermione?" Harry looked to his left. "How about you?" He gave her a smile.

The girl in question blushed lightly. "Well, I for one, need to use the school library, so I will be staying as well."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed. "We're all gonna be together then!" He merrily pulled his friend into a group hug, getting another blush from Hermione and a squeak from Ron.

Snow Sleeping 

By:

Satashi

"Come _on_, Ron." Harry said, pulling his robe over himself and reaching for the door. "We're almost late and your still in bed!?"

"I'm a bit under the weather, I'm afraid." Ron replied, sticking his head from under the covers. "I do believe playing in the snow has given me a quite nasty cold."

"Well, take some medication and get plenty of rest then." Harry opened the door and went out, calling over his shoulder "I'll tell Hagrid for you." And with that, he was gone.

~**~

"Hermione! Hermione, wait up!" 

The girl being addressed turned and saw a very tired Harry Potter chasing after her. "Harry, Harry, Harry, I swear, your almost late for almost every class now." She scolded him, but allowed him to fall into step beside her just the same. "Where's Ron?"

"Sick, I'm afraid." He informed, looking her over. " A bit of a cold. Mighty fine earrings you have there today."

"Thanks." She beamed. "My father sent them to me as a reward for scoring so high on my test."

"Don't remind me." He sighed. "Potions almost killed me…again."

"Harry, dear, you have been training for five and a half years now, can't you get that potion down _yet_?"

"Well, some of us aren't as smart as you, Hermione." He replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice but held a smile that clearly told her he was playing. His smile, however, still earned him a smack on the backside of his head and a 'tut' from her. 

Harry grinned. She had to almost stand on her tiptoes to hit him. 

~**~

"Ah, hello there, Hermione, Harry." Hagrid greeted. "Nice of you to show up on the last class before winter break. Where's Ron? Don't tell me he's skipping the last day too?"

Hermione looked around. More than half the class was absent. " How could anyone just skip like that?" She huffed, annoyed at her fellow students. In the back of her mind, she slightly registered Harry telling their friend that Ron was sick.

"Well now, today we have something special before we start class." Hagrid told the people around him. "The professors and me have thought of a bit of extra credit to be earned over the winter break."

Hermione suddenly paid more attention, excited. Harry allowed himself a small smile at his friend.

"The conditions are that you must be staying here for winter break and not be goin' home." A few students muttered at this. "The second is, it's a group project. You will be in groups of three." Harry and Hermione suddenly looked at each other and grinned. "Also, you will be going into the Forrest for a total of four days. NOW! Before anyone starts asking me all sorts of questions, listen up!" This ceased the mumerings. "You will be provided with a tent large enough for three, ample supplies to cook with, and everything needed to carry out your task. Dumbeldor personally set up a magical field in a twenty foot circle around your tent –however big that is-, so you will be safe while there."

"What exactly are we doing?" A voice sprang up. He too was a sixth year. 

"Oh, yeah. Must've forgot to mention that there." Hagrid clapped his big hands together once. " You will-"

~**~

"Plant a seed and cast a spell to make it grow, turn the plant into an elixir and feed it to a wounded animal." Hermione read the parchment in front of her while Harry idly placed more food into his mouth. 

"So, we are doing several classes all in one. Potions, magic, herbs, and even caring for an animal. No wonder its universal extra credit." 

Hermione nodded. "And with the three of us, we can't mess up." Harry grinned broadly. "Well, with _me_ there, we can't mess up."

"Heyyyyyyy"

~**~

"Ron! Hey, Ron!" Harry opened the door to his room and looked around. "Ron, we got a—hey, why are you packing?"

Ron looked up from his trunk. "Fred can't make the trip for some reason, so I get to go along after all." He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Not even a bloody cold will make me miss this trip. I'll get to see the dragon after all!"

"Aw man, we signed up for an extra credit assignment! We put you down too, thinking your trip was still cancelled."

"Sorry, Harry, but I'm not missing this for anything." He again sniffed. "Besides, with this cold, there's no way I could _work_."

Harry sighed. "Oh well, have fun on your trip, I'll go tell Hagrid that you'll be dropped."

~**~

Harry padded his way through the snow, leaving footprints behind him. Hagrid's house was just up ahead and he quickened his pace a little. He didn't want to stay in the cold for any longer than needed. Reaching the door, he knocked on it and called. "Hagrid, open up- it's me! I'm freezing out here!"

To his surprise, Hermione opened the door. "Hey Harry."

"Hermione? Where's Hagrid?"

Hermione pointed behind her. "I'm asking about the extra credit work." She explained, moving so he could come in. "I was just making some hot cocoa, want some too?"

"You know it." He spoke, moving to his friend. "But I have some bad news, Ron can't join us."

"Eh?" Hermione stopped her cocoa making to stare at him, jaw slightly agap. " Why not? He won't mind going out in the cold?"

"His family contacted him and told him he _could_ go on the trip afterall, so he'll be leaving tonight after dinner."

"Oh that's too bad." Hagrid told them when Harry paused. "The extra credit was meant for three people, not two…."

"You think we could do it and split three people's points two ways!?" Hermione was trying her best to keep the extra work. Harry once again noticed how dedicated she was.

"I'm not sure…. I'll have to take it up to the professors and ask them." He stood. "I mus' hurry now. They will all be together for a few more minut's 'for they go on thar separate ways now. Wait here you two."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

~**~

It was almost an hour before he came back to his hut. Harry and Hermione were biding their time by idly talking about what they would do for four days out in the woods if they could indeed go. When the sound of the door opening reached their ears, both turned expectantly to Hagrid.

"Well? How did it go?" Harry asked, anxious. 

"It seems everyone agreed, but Snape." He informed them. "You're points will be split two ways, but not in 'is class."

"All right!" Hermione squealed. "We can do it now!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. But do you need to be _that_ excited about working during the break?"

She set her classic glare on him.

~**~

"Got everything you need?" Hermione asked Harry, sitting on his bed and watching him toss things into a small suitcase. "Oh geeze, here, let me help." She got up and lightly moved him aside. "This is why all your cloths are always wrinkled, you don't fold _anything_!"

Harry watched her neatly fold his cloths, blushing brightly when she held up a pair of boxers with little red hearts on them, her raising an eyebrow at him. "Hermione!"

She giggled, blushing herself when he looked away. "The great Harry Potter wears the _cutest_ little underpants."

"Now I remember why I stopped letting you do my laundry…"

~**~

Meeting once again at Hagrid's house, Hermione and Harry smiled as they saw their friend already holding up two backpacks with sleepingbags tied to the top of them.

"'Morning there you two." He greeted, handing them each a pack. "You'll find your food, utensils, supplies, and sleeping bags are all there for you. Now remember, you are not allowed to cast any magic other that what is written on the parchments you both received, okay?"

"Okay." They both answered in unison, nodding.

"'Righty then! Follow me and off we go!"

~**~

"There's your tent." Hagrid pointed in the distance to a bright blue tent in an opening in the forest. "Just cross that creek there and you're home free. Now I must be getting back, I'm already late to greet the next group."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Hermione added, walking over to the log that made a bridge over the creek.

Hagrid nodded at them one last time before hustling off to meet his next group of students.

"Be careful, Hermione." Harry warned. "There is a good bit of ice on that log." 

"Don't be silly." She told him from the middle of the log. "It's just fine, see?" She turned again, but her foot overbalanced and a sound of a splash then followed. "Moouuuuu…"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Hahahaha, see!? I _told_ you so!"

~**~

"Of all the rotten luck…" Hermione pouted, taking her things out from her backpack. Everything was drenched. " At least non of my things were damaged…."

Harry walked over to her after taking some things out of his pack. "Here, go change in he tent. You'll be sick as a dog if you wear those wet things."

Hermione looked up at the sweater and sweatpants he was handing her and blushed lightly. "I'm perfectly fine." But a sneeze proved her wrong. "Very well then. Peak and I'll make you eat slugs."

Harry winced, remembering poor Ron all those years back. "Wouldn't dream of it…"

~**~

When Hermione returned from the tent, she saw Harry shaking his head lightly at the cloths he had hung up with a string between two trees. "This is pointless, 'Mione." He informed her, using a pet name he himself came up with. She always seemed flustered when he used it. "They'll be frozen solid in this weather. I'll have to cast a heating spell on them..." He went for his wand.

"No!" This caused his to successfully stop. "Don't you listen?" She asked in an indignant voice. "Hagrid told us not to use any magic not permitted by our list! We'll lose credit if we do."

"Ah. Right then." He lowered his wand and turned around to see her for the first time. 

He never laughed so hard.

Hermione had to roll up his sleeves several times, leaving a bulk on her wrist. The sweater revealed almost all of her shoulders (she constantly pulled them up for warmth), and went down to her knees. Her pants were so baggy she looked as though she was drowning. She only sulked and muttered something about it being his fault for getting a sudden growth spurt over the last few years. Harry only continued to laugh.

Piff!

He blinked. His vision was skewered by a white flaky substance that was awfully cold. It took him all of three seconds to realize he had been hit with a snowball. "That was mean." He spoke, only to get another directly in his mouth.

~**~

"This is weird." Harry commented, looking at the woodpile in front of him and the parchment in his lap.

"What?" Hermione spared him a glance as she picked out a few vegetables from her pack that was magically enchanted to store great quantities of food.

"This." He held up a small book of matches. "Matches. There isn't a single spell on here that gives out any kind of heat.

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "Harry…. Universal credits remember? Not only does fire ward off forest imps (as read in Mysteries of dark arts unfolded), but the matches are Muggle like. Defense against the dark arts AND Muggle studies as well."

Harry shook his head lightly and lit the match without a problem. "They really though of everything, they have." He lit a small tender of wood and blew on it gently; just enough to get hot and burn a small piece of paper laid next to it. Within the next few minutes, he had a full-fledged fire going.

Hermione was impressed to say the least. "Very well done. I hated that in class."

He couldn't resist the opening. "_You_ hated something in a class?"

"Oh save it Harry." Her face, though, revealed a feeble attempt to hide a smile. "It taught us things we know as common sense. Even I don't like _some_ things."

"Sure thing, 'Mione."

She wrinkled her nose.

~**~

"You know…." Harry said, looking up at the stars in the sky. "I think they gave us four days to do this on purpose."

His friend paused her stirring of her stew long enough to ponder on it a bit. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"Well." He looked over at her, smiling secretly as she pulled her sleeve back over her shoulder absentmindedly. "We could have easily planted a seed, grown it, mixed it, and made medicine all in a few hours, you know?"

She blinked. "Yeah…"

"So I guess this is kind of like an outing for students who had to stay for some reason or another. Maybe because I told Hagrid how boring it was without you and Ron around."

"Sounds like something Hagrid would do for us." She agreed. "Here, taste this soup."

He leaned over and allowed her to spoon-feed him a bite. Immediately after the reflex action, both looked away. Hermione scolded herself when she felt hr cheeks turn pink.

"It's good."

"Edscuse me?"

"I said it's good." He gave her that grin of his. "I want a bowl soon."

And she smiled brightly.

~**~

"Um…" Hermione looked at the sleeping bag and flustered a bit. " Even if Hagrid gave us larger sleeping bags that was needed, it's still too small."

"I'll sleep on the floor, you can have it." 

"I can't take your sleeping bag! You'll freeze!"

"So will you!"

"…" She crossed her arms. "Well, its not like we're _dating_ or anything…I mean… we're just friends after all." She glanced at him nervously. "You mind?"

Harry actually gave out a blush. "_Together!?_"

"Yeah, why not!?" She got all indignant. "What are you saying I'm _fat_?"

"No no no!" He quickly racked his brains for something to say. '_Why isn't there a spell for things like this!?_'

"The there should be no problem then." She slid into the bag and held it open. "Well, come on then."

Harry, already changed into his night cloths, slide slowly next to her. "Ron would kill me if he knew I was sharing a sleeping bag with a girl…"

"Not if it's just me." She replied, with a small giggle. "But then again, he _did_ get with that one cute girl…"

The pair shifted a little bit and decided to face away from each other, back to back, for the most room. "Yeah. I guess this _is_ okay after all then."

"…Sorry for stealing your bag like this… if only I could cast one simple spell…."

"It's okay."

"Just, don't touch me or anything weird."

Harry jerked. "_Huh!?_." He shifted to turn over, but his hand grazed her backside.

"Ack! Pervert!"

"I didn't—!"

"Be quiet!"

They both tired to move.

"HEY! Now _who's_ touching _whom_!?"

"But I--!"

~**~

It was way later that night before the two could get comfortable. After countless times spent moving and shifting, finally the two faced each other and had a mad giggle fit. Once Hermione settled her self, she found that it wasn't as bad as she thought. In fact, it was kinda nice being this close to him. She smiled up at him sweetly and felt her cheeks grow red hot as she allowed herself to nuzzle up under his chin and lay one arm around him. She could feel him grow tense for a moment before settling down. "Good night." She whispered into his shirt, closing her eyes and feeling a strange calmness sweep over her as she heard his heartbeat. 

"Goodnight, 'Mione" He said after a bit, and he too wrapped an arm around her, suddenly aware of all the room that was not needed in his single sleeping bag. 

And with that, they fell asleep.

~~**~~

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me ^^. If this stoy touched your heart in any way or made you laugh, please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose slowly I the forest, scattering the creatures of the night and bringing sparkles of light dancing across the snow fresh on the ground from the previous night's fall. This was disturbed frankly by none other that Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. They marched through the snow, leaving a trail behind them that any forest animal could follow, including trolls and wild stags. Draco didn't care about this, though. All he knew was that his nemesis Harry Potter was stationed not too far from him, and he needed to pay a visit to his neighbors… it was the polite thing to do

****

Snow Sleeping

By: Satashi

Chapter 2

Hermione woke slowly, stretching out and reaching for some warmth to cover the cold air flowing into her sleeping bag. Blinking slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Harry?" She asked, trying to remember why she was in a Muggle tent in the middle of December.

"Out here." She heard his voice call. "I'll have a nice breakfast going soon. I've had a lot of practice with this kind of cooking with my aunt and uncle, I have." His voice trailed off about however his training had been on a stove and not an open flame, but –hey- it's all the same principle, right?

Hermione smiled lightly to herself. Harry wasn't the best of cooks. He relied on her most of the time when he or Ron had wanted snacks before a mealtime.

"What the hell you doing here?"

Hermione blinked. Who had he said that to?

~**~

Malfoy snorted at his foe. "Well well well, Harry Potter slaving over a campsite. Such a pitiful sight to see." His lackeys laughed dumbly at their mentor's comment. "Tell me, Potter, who are you feeding that trash to? A Weasly? We all know he can't cook for himself. What with no cooking utensils?"

"For your information, Malfoy, he does, and no, Ron's not here this time." He stood threateningly and glared.

"Harry, what's all this fuss about?" Hermione poked her head outside of her tent and the her body followed, covered only by one of Harry's extra large sleeping shirts that went past her knees. "Malfoy." She said his name like a swear word and her face grimaced at the sight of him.

"_Hermione_!?" He asked surprised. "You're shaking it up with Hermione in the middle of the forest!?" His face still held a look of fake shock. "You ARE a brave one aren't you, Potter!?"

Hermione was furious. How _dare_ he!?

"Watch your tongue, Malfoy." Harry spat, sending daggers with his eyes.

"What?" Malfoy took a daring step forward. "Not want people to know of it? Your little 'roll in the hay?' Well, I don't blame her for wanting to get you in the sack. A no good Mudblood like her would probably spread her legs for any one with a famous name. Lucky for you she just happen to be a so called friend." Another step. "Tell me, Potter, was she a screamer?"

Harry leapt the fire in one jump and cleared the distance between them so fast he had the chance to grab Malfoy's cloak right in front of his neck. "You take that back!" He screamed, furious.

"Make me potter!" He yelled just as loud, grabbing his hand. "Or are you too upset protecting that no good, low down, Mudblood, two cent _whore_!?"

Harry's fist connected before he knew what he was doing. Malfoy lurched sideways but managed to punch him back in the stomach. Harry grunted, but tackled him in the snow, pounding on his face with both hands.

"This is for Ron!" Punch. "And Hagrid." Another punch with his other hand. "For always insulting people!" another. "For insulting the sport of quidditch!" another punch. "For ME!" he slammed him so hard his eyes began to swell. "And this." He breathed, balling up his fist tight. "Is for Hermione!" 

And his fist shattered the cartilage in Malfoy's nose. Crabbe had to rip Harry off then, before he did any more damage. Goyle lifted Malfoy to his feet and the stunned sixteen-year-old looked at Harry with honest shock. His mouth opened to say something, but he shut it instead, turning. The last bit of his pride was stripped from him when he snorted and coughed, sending a bit of blood onto the snow.

"That felt surprisingly well." Harry breathed, turning to the tent. "Hermione? 'Mione, where are you?"

The quiet sounds of soft sobs came from the tent. "Oh no…"

~**~

Harry opened the flap to his tent and literally felt his heart fall when he saw the crying girl laying face down on the sleeping bag. Sighing to himself and cursing Malfoy, he zipped up the tent and sat next to her, rubbing her back with one hand. "The things he said weren't true, you know." He told her soothingly. Her sobs slowled considerably at the motion to calm her down. "He's just jealous." Harry continued. "Jealous that the greatest witch that Hogwarts has ever seen were born from Muggles, and he- a "pure bread" cannot match your talent."

Hermione nodded lightly in the pillow, but still made no move to get up. Harry continued, now turned sideways and gently massaged her back with both hands. Her quiet tears soon stopped and she felt the world growing distant and the warm hands slid over the light fabric covering her back. She could feel the world slipping away, but she welcomed the comforting feeling and was soon fast asleep.

~**~

When Hermione woke again, she found Harry next to her, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled sleepily up at him and managed to get out a small "thanks" before almost drifting off again. 

"Just telling the truth, I am." He replied with a smile, but then turned serious. "'Mione, you're the best witch here. And I'm proud to be here with you and to call you my friend."

Hermione felt her cheeks go pink, but still smiled up at him and sat up. Without a moment's delay, she wrapped Harry into a hug and pulled herself to sit in his lap. "I'm glad I have such good friends." She told his ear. "Very glad."

Harry's hands found themselves once again rubbing her back. "Hey, anytime." He smiled.

Both parted lightly and smiled to each other. A moment passed and Hermione found herself strangely leaning forward. Before she could question this weird feeling, she discovered her eyes were closed and her lips were parting slowly. '_Wait a minute…._' She told herself. '_I'm about to kiss him!'_ But she didn't stop herself, didn't want to. The only thing that mattered now was capturing the boy's lips with her own. 

And she would have too, if not for the patting on the tent.

"Harry? Hermione? You two in there?"

Hermione jerked back, eyes flying open to see a scared look on Harry's face. "I almost kissed her…" She heard him breath astonished, a goofy grin on his face. "I almost kissed her…"

The tent unzipped and Hagrid poked his head in. "Ah, thar ye are." He grinned broadly. "Come on now, Your food's been burning for quite some time now, an' – Hermione, are you wearing Harry's cloths?"

Hermione blushed sharp red and stammered out her edscuse, but Harry beat her to it. "She fell in the creek." He said with a laughing smile. "All of her stuff is probably frozen solid out on the lines outside."

Hagrid retreated his head for a moment to look at the line of cloths, but soon laughed heartily, which Harry joined in.

The young woman in the tent pushed Harry out with a pout and flustered expression. "I'm changing." She informed them. "Don't you _dare_ peak!" 

And the tent zipped shut.

~**~

"How are ye doin' out 'ere in tha forest, Harry?" Hagrid inquired, watching him cook a lunch now over the fire. "No problems, I'm assuming?"

"I had a little skirmish with Malfoy earlier, but other than that, no."

"Ah, I see." Hagrid's face concentrated for a moment. "Yes, I do believe it says on the parchment not to enter in another student's area of magic. I'll ask Dumbledor about it tonight over dinner. In the mean time, I must say I'm sorry to hear about Hermione. It's forbidden to give any students any extra items, and cloths were up to the student to bring."

"It's okay." Harry replied, poking his fire. "I'm sure we'll manage on 6 shirts for four days."

Hermione then chose to reappear from the tent. She had on the same pants as yesterday with another shirt, held close at the top. Harry recognized it as his "V-neck" shirt. It looked as if to fit her almost properly, being one of Harry's older shirts. It however, was apparent why she held it closed at the top when she bent over to pick up a log. Harry could _feel_ his eyes bulge. Quickly he turned his head and thought he would pass out from a nosebleed if the blood rushing to his head didn't slow.

"Quite a cutie, Hermione." Hagrid told him with a wink. "You be best to get her now before another guy does." He stood with a smile and looked around. "Well, I reckon I mus' be goin' now." He voiced. "I've three more tents to get to before lunch is over."

"Bye Hagrid." Hermione told him as she put a log in the fire. "See you tomorrow."

"Aye."

~**~

"This deep enough?" Harry asked, hands shivering in the cold snow.

Hermione sat next to him on a log while he dug. "No, it needs to be another four inches deep." She replied with a quick measuring spell.

Harry grimaced, but punched the ground again and again with the magical spades that came from his knuckles. After six punches, he pulled the cold hard dirt from his hole and breathed. "Mione…Tell me this is good…"

Hermione looked at it and nodded. "Yup. Now for my part." She dropped the seed into the earth and moved the dirt ontop of it with the side of her shoe (one of the only articles of clothing that she saved). "She waved her wand across it naturally and clearly said "sproutus impatious!" The seedling bloomed almost instantly.

"Wow." Harry nodded. "How long?" 

Hermione checked their instructions. "An hour." She sat by the fire and watched her handiwork move lightly, clearly growing. "Then we pluck, mix and find an animal. That'll be the hard part."

"Scared of going out of our protection ring?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Eh, 'Mione?" 

She wrinkled her nose at him out of habit. "Not at all." She sniffed proudly. "I'm not scared."

"Sure." His voice was joking, watching her check her cloths she managed to hold in front of the fire. "Dry yet?"

"Not even." She sighed. "All I have dry are my knickers." 

"And what pretty ones they are at that." Harry smirked. The comment got himself a face full of Hogwarts issued dress skirt. "Ack, I've gone blind!"

She giggled at his lame attempt to be funny.

~**~

"Alright." Hermione nodded. "Pull it up now." Harry did as he was told, getting dirt and sod all over him. Her muttered a slight 'Ack', but Hermione continued. "Alright, we planted the seed, grown, and uprooted. Now we need to turn it to juice."

Harry nodded and held it over a beaker. "It was liquidus forthus, right?"

His friend nodded. "The basic swish and flick wand motion."

Harry did so. Swish, "Liquidus forthus." And flick. The plant instantly burst into liquid, falling neatly into the set up beaker. "God, I love doing that. So rewarding."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but secretly smiled to herself. She had thought the same thing when she did it in class. "Anyway, now we must mix the elixir."

"You're doing it." Harry commanded, pushing the beaker into her hands. "Time for Hogwart's best witch to strut her stuff."

"You just wanna see my butt." She commented, walking to the tent for her supplies. "Strut indeed."

Harry let his eyes linger. "And a mighty fine butt it is!"

Whoosh! "Haha, you missed me, 'Mio-" piff! "Nevermind."

~**~

"And there we are." Hermione said, looking over the clear liquid in the glass in front of her. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself."

"And you do." Harry added, shivering lightly. It had taken her all afternoon to finish the potion, messing up once ("Whoops") and fixing it later ("See!? TOLD you I could fix it"). All in all, it turned out to be all right.

"Shush." She commanded of him. "How are my cloths?"

Harry rubbed his sore arms after holding some of her cloths close to the fire long enough to de-thaw and dry them. "You have a shirt for tomorrow and a skirt with your long thermal pantyhose."

"Such a dear." She commented, patting Harry's head by standing on her toes. "That why I keep you around."

"Says the book worm who spends all of her time in the library."

"Oh shush!" She stuck her tongue out at him girlishly and snatched her cloths from him. "At least I don't talk to snakes."

"What's wrong with that!?" He demanded, following her into the tent and plopping down onto the sleeping bag and grabbing a bag of chips.

"Nothing at all, weirdo." She replied, grabbing his chips and eating some.

"Geeze Mione!" Harry sulked, eyeing his chips. "You eat more than me and Ron combined, and that's no easy feat!"

"I'm a growing girl." She commented, sitting in front of her and crossing her legs. She pulled her shirt back so the V-neck wouldn't show too much of her cleavage. 

"And don't even gain a pound." He snatched back his chips and shoved some into his mouth.

"I have a high metabo_lism_." She got the bag back with a snatch on her last word. "You pig, you ate them all!"

"I only got one handful!"

"…Oh, yeah, I ate them. Hehe, silly me."

"'Mione, you're incredible."

Nose wrinkled. "I know."

"Now leave, I wanna change to go to sleep."

"Yeah yeah."

~**~

Hermione slid into the sleeping bag next to Harry and snuggled her back against his front, allowing his arm to lazily snake around her. She reached up and took it in hers in place of her teddy bear back at her dorm, but he literally flinched away.

"You're like ICE!" he complained. "Your feet too!"

She humped and dug her feet deeper into the sleeping bag in vain. Harry was too tall for her. "Just get over it and let me warm my hands." She grabbed his and held it, smiling at the warmth it brought. "Thank –you~!"

Harry shivered, but didn't complain farther. It wasn't _that_ bad after all. In fact after her hands warmed up a bit, he pulled her closer to him so her back was pressed firmly against his front. "_You be best to get her now before another guy does._" Hagrid's words floated around in his mind a moment before he spoke. "Hey, 'Mione?"

"Hmmmmm?" She was as good as asleep. 

"Do you enjoy being with me?"

"Mmmhhhmmmmm…" She pulled his hand to her chest and brought her knees up, curling into a little ball. 

"Okay, just wondering."

"Mmmmm…" 

"You're not even awake are you?"

"Mmmhmmmm..."

~**~

It was Hermione who woke up first the next day. She stretched, giggling lightly as Harry's fingers grazed her stomach when she bent her back to work out it's kinks. Sighing happily she snuggled back in with her best friend and re-closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth a little more before she had to get out and start the search for a wounded animal.

"How long are you going to stay here?" A voice asked her neck, startling her lightly.

"Harry?" 

"Well, yeah, who else would you be sleeping with?"

"You make it sound so perverted."

"Well you're the one getting all snuggly."

She humphed indignantly. "I didn't hear any complaints from you."

"What's there to complain about?" He answered in kind, pulling her close. "It's nice to have someone here for you when you wake up."

"Yeah, it is." She agreed, taking his hand and holding it to her chest like the previous night.

"Where does this leave us?"

She played with his fingers for a moment while thinking. "Really close friends?" He kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Or would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He breathed, pulling her closer and leaving a trail over her shoulder.

"Mm, Harry, no," She told him, trying to surpres a purr of excitement. "Hagrid will be here in a little bit and we still have to find an animal and—oh wow."

"Thought so."

~**~

"Was it good for you too?" Harry asked lying next to her.

"If you call having a boy who had no clue what the hell he was doing kissing up and down your neck and then being interrupted while your half naked by someone who is six feet taller than you who says something about "Young'ns" and then making out clumsily and awkwardly… Yes, It was the best time of my life." Her voice was serious and sweet, ending with a soft peck to his lips. "But next time, my rules, alone, and we take time to learn how to kiss properly before you go putting your tongue in like that."

"Hermione…that was _your_ tongue."

"Oh yeah…."

~**~

"See anything?" Hermione asked, hugging herself trying to keep warm. 

"Nothing. I can't believe I'm saying this, but can't there be a single wounded animal around here?"

"Yeah, but—oh hey! A little rabbit!"

Harry walked over to her and kneeled down. "And he's hurt too. Poor little guy." Harry looked at the brown furred rabbit in front of him.

"Little guy probably didn't stand a chance." Hermione sniffed. "I feel so bad wanting to have one hurt now…"

"This is why we're here." Harry told her, pouring a little elixir on he wound. It healed almost instantly. "Powerful stuff."

The now fine rabbit immediately shot up and away, scared out of its mind.

"Well that takes care of that." Harry commented, standing. "This entire trip and not a single goblin, troll, werewolf, giant spider, or _anything_."

~**~

Malfoy ran like hell, being chased by no less than seven monsters. His voice rang out like a little girl scream as he plowed through the snow.

~**~

"Tomorrow we go back." Hermione said, watching the fire in front of them. "It's been fun, these last few days."

"Yeah. Got to camp, some extra points, and a girlfriend to show for my troubles."

"Heh. I bet we'll make front page on the _Daily Prophet_. I can see it now. "Harry Potter admits to being the boyfriend of Hermione Granger, the top student at Hogwarts."

"Yeah right." Harry replied, unzipping the tent and changing for bed, soon followed by Hermione. "I do believe _you_ asked _me_."

"Hmmm? I don't recall that." She gave him a grin that he never saw on her face before, but was sure he was going to like. "Care to prove it, Mr. Harry Potter?"

Harry smirked. "Why sure. I think Hogwarts should know what _really_ went on."

She giggled and pushed him down on the sleeping bag, lying on top of him. " Prove it." 

~_fin_

Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if it touched your heart in any way. ^.^


End file.
